Emison - What happened
by DomiJeune
Summary: It's the story about Emison and what happened...after Alison run away from Em bcs of Spencer, who interrupted them
1. Chapter 1

What happened

After that Spencer's interruption, Emily was really angry at her. When Emily got home she went to her room, where she started crying. She met Ali! The girl she loved who was supposed to be dead, but she's very much alive and (oh my god) gorgeous! Thought Emily... Suddenly Emily heard a noise, she stopped crying and looked around in her room - no one was there, but the windows was open. Emily was about to get change into her pajamas when someone entered her room through the window…

It was Alison.

Emily was starring at her - speechless - but her mind was filled with questions… -What is she doing here? How? Is she not mad at me anymore? Do I look good? Oh my god, I cried..I must look awful!- But Alison interrupted her. She said: "oh Emily! I know I should be angry at you for telling Spencer about our meeting, but I understand. It's okay now… Also, I couldn't be angry at you for more than 5 minutes..." she smiled…"Were you crying?!" Alison asked ..looking terrified, bcs wasn't sure if something has happened to Emily on the way home. "Are you alright?" … "Yes, I'm fine.." answered Emily with a smile on her face. "I was afraid that you wouldn't talk to me after what happened.." Emily said with a sad voice…"Don't be silly! I've missed you so much! I wouldn't be able to be without you anymore!" Alison said with tears in her eyes… and she was approaching Emily. " I wouldn't let you leave me again, Alison" . At that moment Alison hugged Emily… Pretty tight, Emily couldn't breath for a sec, but she was so happy that Alison came back…

After a minute.. Alison leaned back but she looked deeply into Emily's eyes. Emily wasn't stupid, she knew what this look means. Ali wanted to kiss Emily and she was right, Alison looked at Emily's lips…into Emily's eyes again, then she smiled and kissed Emily - softly - She wasn't sure if Emily wouldn't back off, but Emily kissed her back. From the beginning they were kissing gently, but the longer they were kissing the more it was becoming passionate between them. Alison put her hand into Emily

s hair. Emily put her hands around Alison's hip and pulled Ali closer to her body. They looked at each other and smiled…they started kissing again, now this time with passion! Alison wanted to put Emily on the bed, but she didn't let her and she put Ali on the bed in stead. Emily was dominant and Ali liked that! They were making out when they heard someone shouting: "Emily?"

it was Em's dad.

Emison immediately stop making out, Emily jumped out of the bed and went to the door."Dad? Hey, I"m in my room.." She was a little bit out of her breath, her dad noticed…"Is everything ok?" he asked.."Totally fine dad, I'll be downstairs in a minute."she replied…Alison loved that adrenaline…but she knew that she has to go, so she gave Emily a long and beautiful kiss and went outside through the window…

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily went to bed, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Alison and what is she going to tell Paige… She cheated on her, but to be honest… who wouldn't cheat on somebody when the girl is Alison…especially, when she is your first love. Emily had kept thinking about it until she finally fell asleep.

Emily had a beautiful dream about Alison. Alison had met Emily at Em's house and asked her to come to Paris with her - just for the weekend - Emily was confused it was so unexpected, however she agreed. It was the best weekend Emily has ever had, Paris was beautiful! and with Alison by her side, it looked even more beautiful. But it was too short, when they got back Alison had to hide again, because A was really angry that Emily run away to Paris, especially with Alison!

When she woke up in the morning, she didn't want to go to school and face Paige, she knew she couldn't keep this from her. She dressed up, had breakfast and went to school. Her mind was filled with Alison and her lips, her eyes — well everything about Alison was perfect —. At the campus she met Aria, Hanna and Spencer, she couldn't tell them what happened last night, even though she really wanted to. But she told them that she wants to break up with Paige, the girls didn't understand, they kept asking what Paige did that Emily doesn't want to be with her anymore, the only thing that Em said was that the problem was in Emily, not Paige at all…and she wasn't really in love with Paige and that Paige deserves the truth.

After school she met up with Paige in the parking lot, she had texted her to meet her there, because there was something that Emily needed to tell her. Paige was a little bit nervous, who wouldn't when someone texted you — we should talk or there's something you should know — . Emily told Paige that she wasn't in love with her, she hoped that she would fall in love with her in the future, but nothing has happened. She really likes Paige, she cares about her, but that's it. Paige didn't took it well, she was crying and begging Emily to change her mind, to give her another chance, it wasn't easy for Emily, but she was strong and told Paige that it was over.

Emily went home, she felt bad for Paige, she didn't wanted to break her heart, but there was no other way how to do that, she can't be with her when she has feelings for Alison!

Does Alison have feelings for Em? Could straight girl be in love with a girl?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a week since Alison visited Emily in her room. Em was worried because she hasn't heard from her since… When Emily finished at work she was about to go home when her phone rang. It was a text from unknown number, was it from -A? She wondered… "Can't be without you any longer, meet me at my mother's house, no one's home…xo" Emily's heart was racing, was it Alison? It couldn't be Paige, because after their break up Paige didn't want to see her or talk to her.

When Emily had went home and quickly changed into her favorite jacket and jeans and went to the DiLaurentis" house. There were no lights on, it'd be strange if there were any lights on, since Ali's mom is away and nobody is supposed to be there. Em used the back door and came into the house. It was silent and dark in the room.."Ali?" Emily whispered but no response. Emily was a bit scared,because she wasn't sure if this was a trap…"Alison?" Emily said a bit louder, at that moment somebody hugged Emily from the back and said: "Missed me?". To Emily's relief it was Alison, Emily turned to Alison and gave her a sensual kiss. After the kiss and replied:" Missed you? um, just a bit…" Alison looked surprised - What happened to that shy and sweet Emily - she thought. "Hmm, cheeky…I like this new Emily" Alison said and gave Emily a super hot look, the look only Alison can do… Alison held Emily's hand and told her to follow her to Alison's room…

Emily was so happy that she's with Alison again, but she felt weird, what if this is some kind of Alison's game? - Alison interrupted her thoughts when she said that she'd brought some rum and coke and asked Emily if she wants some. Emily nodded, they mixed up rum with coke and drank it. When they were slightly drunk, Ali started talking:" Emily, there's something you should know… Even though I dated boys … there was always something missing and I didn't know what that was. Now I know…it's YOU! I have never felt like this before with anyone, you're so different than the other girls, you're special and beautiful…" Emily was looking at Alison, had no idea what to say, she didn't see that coming! But out of nowhere she said:" I haven't stop loving you! I tried… I was dating this girl - Maya… Paige…but I have never forget you..and now?! you're here..you're back and saying these things I have dreamed about…" Emily couldn't finished her sentence, because Alison kissed her… She started kissing Emily with passion…and also she put her hand under Emily's shirt… her hand was touching Emily's belly, it tickled….then Ali's hand went up and where she found and started gently squeezing Emily's beautiful breasts… Emily bit Alison's lips and she put her hand on Alison's cheek..than into her hair… then she started kissing Alison on her neck.. Alison was breathing heavily, so was Emily. It was really intense and sensual, they were so hungry for their bodies. Alison took Emily's top off , but Emily'd stopped kissing Alison and stepped back from her… There was a moment of silence….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alison was confused she didn't think that she did something bad, it seemed that Emily liked what was happening… Emily smiled and came closer to Alison, grabbed her and threw her on Alison's bed.. then she jumped on Alison, which was funny and cute…but also sexy.. Alison liked that Emily wanted to be in charge and she let her. Emily took Alison's top off and started kissing her all over the body and leaned her knee against Alison's private part… Alison was breathing even more heavily and that gave Emily confidence. She was kissing Alison on lips, biting her all over the body but Alison was about to take the charge! Alison should try wrestling she would be good at it, because she got on top in a few seconds! She took off Emily's jeans and then she starred into Emily's eyes… She looked like she's so in love, Emily has never seen this look before…

Alison continued kissing Emily's body and after few minutes she reached Emily's private part. She was licking her clitoris softly meanwhile she was also gently squeezing Em's breast and touching her everywhere she could… but very gently.. Emily started groaning and that meant for Alison that she has to lick her harder than before..and faster… and she did..Emily was breathing heavily and she was moaning… after minutes Emily got her orgasm, it was amazing… she has never had an orgasm before..even though she had sex…she had to always fake it, but not tonight…

Alison stopped licking her and let Emily to take the charge again. Em took Alison's jeans off. She was kissing Alison on her lips and her hand was caressing Alison's whole body. Then she touched Alison's private part, Em could feel it with her fingers that Alison was wet. She was pressuring it for a second then She took Ali's bra off … and started kissing Ali's neck…and she was getting lower and lower and when she reached alison's breasts, she was caressing them gently and her tongue was playing with ali's nipple. Alison was so aroused, she wanted more! Emily acted like she could read Alison's mind, because after that her hand was back on Ali's private part, she was gentle, but with time she was pressuring IT more and more… Alison tried not to moan or anything, but it wasn't easy, Emily was really good at what she was doing! Then Emily put one finger inside - you know what - and started fingering Alison… after that she put another finger inside…and then she went back to massaging Ali's clitoris. Her fingers were gently and also fast… she knew where to touch Alison… when Alison had her orgasm Emily felt like a king :D after that they were kissing and cuddling for a while and then emily hugged alison and they felt asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

it was around 5am, when Alison woke up Emily.. "Emily..honey.. wake up…". Emily opened her eyes and saw Alison's beautiful face and looked into Alison's gorgeous eyes… "What's wrong?" asked Em. " I have to go, I really don't want to, but it wouldn't be safe in the daylight…" Em looked outside the window, it was still dark outside… " We still don't know who's A…Em, I don't want to leave you again, you know that, right?…." said Ali looking into Emily's sad eyes. Emily nodded, Ali gave Em a beautiful and big kiss on her lips and said " I'll see you soon, I promise…" She stood up and got dress up, she was leaving when Emily held her hand and pulled Ali really closer to her and gave her a kiss. "One is not enough.." said Emily.. Ali looked into Em's eyes..smiled and kissed Emily back..They were kissing for few minutes then Ali stopped and said that she really had to go. Ali looked at Emily, sent her a kiss and went outside through the window. Emily was laying in a bed for another 15 mins and then she got up, dressed up and left the DiLaurentis' house.

When she got home, she had breakfast and read some msg that the girls left her yesterday evening. They were a bit worried about Emily, because they haven't heard from her that evening. She called Spencer and told her if she could pick her up on the way to school. On the way to school, Emily said she's no longer mad at Spencer for interrupting her when she was with Ali. Spencer was really happy about it, because she felt really bad for what she did. When they got to school they met up with Hanna and Aria, they discussed if Ali is okay and if they've heard from -A. Emily didn't tell them about Alison, she pretended she doesn't know a thing about Ali, but that she thinks she's fine, because if she wasn't they'd probably heard the news from -A. She didn't want to do the same mistake as she did before when she told Spencer about Ali wanting to meet JUST Emily.

After school she went to Hanna's. Hanna invited her to lunch, Hanna didn't cook - of course - they ordered some pizza. They talked about Caleb and fashion when Hanna mentioned that Emily looked different, that she hasn't seen her like this for a long time. Actually, the last time she saw her like this was when Em was dating Maya. She started questioning Emily about what's going on, Em told her that nothing's going on, though .. She broke up with Paige. Hanna was surprised, she didn't see this coming…" But you look so happy…I don't get it…" said Hanna … " I was happy with her..but I wasn't in love and I can't do this to her anymore, it's not fair…" said Em - looking guilty … " I wasn't planning on telling this to anyone, but … I can trust you, right? " Hanna nodded " of course you can trust me, honey!" replied. " Okay, here's the thing… I'm still in love with Alison, I'll never get over her, she's my first love and that's huge! I believe you understand… I just can't be with Paige anymore, I'm thinking about Alison all the time, I can't stop it… " Emily was walking around the kitchen… Hanna looked confused " but you and Ali..nothing has happened right? You said you hadn't heard from her since that evening.. what aren't you telling me, Emily? " Hanna looked into Emily's eyes… "Ugh! Don't do this to me, Hanna! This's really not easy for me.." … ' What's not really easy for you, Em? Just TELL ME! I won't tell anyone, I promise… " Hanna almost yelled at Em, not because she was mad, but desperate to know what's going on. " I was with Ali last night… and well.. ehm… something happened between us, it wasn't friendly… " Emily started to blush… " Whaaaaaat? " said Emily smiling.. " Give me some details, girl! What exactly happened? " Hanna was really curious. " No, I'm not telling you, Hanna ! That's private… " Emily was a bit embarrassed. " Please! Em … I wanna know… " … "No, Hanna! Get over it, okay?" Emily was annoyed by those questions.

After that they watched a film and Em went back to her house. When she got home, there was someone standing in front of the house, waiting for Em…..


	6. Chapter 6

Someone was standing in front of the house, waiting for Em … -

It was Paige, Emily was surprised. When Paige noticed that Emily arrived home, she went towards Emily's car.. "Hey Emily, I'm sorry I didn't call and came here.. I thought you'd be home, where were you?". Emily looked annoyed that Paige is there and that she's asking her where she was. " I was at Hanna's, not that it's your business…What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't want to see me or talk to me." said Em. Paige told her that she misses her and she wondered if Emily hasn't changed her mind about all of this… " I'm sorry, Paige… I do like you, but I can't be more than just a friend… Things've changed…"… Paige looked sad again, she apologized and went home.

When Emily got home, she made herself a cup of tea and went upstairs to her room. She sat by the window and watched the stars while she's drinking her tea. The house was quite and it was relaxing. She missed Alison, her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, Emily was the only one who could actually read in those eyes, but it wasn't that easy, Alison was really good at hiding her feelings. No one has noticed that Alison liked Emily more than just a friend, even Emily couldn't tell what Alison actually feels. Maybe it was because what Alison said to her, but sometimes people must say things they don't want to, to protect themselves or someone else. Even if their hearts say something different. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text. "Come on, tell me! I can't sleep because of it!". It was Hanna. "I told you I wouldn't tell you more about it, not yet.. Drink some hot milk and watch a film. Good night! " Emily replied. Why can't Hanna get over it? Ugh… Emily started to look at the stars again. 'I wish Alison was here, I miss her smile… Her voice… Her soft lips…" Emily thought to herself. She finished her tea and went to the bathroom. She took a hot shower, which was very relaxing, Emily loved thinking about anything while she was taking a shower. After that she went to bed, she checked her phone, no one texted her. At that moment someone knocked on the door. It was Emily's mom. She wanted to check on Emily, if she was alright. Then she wished her good night and left the room.

" I'm sorry Emily, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."…said a female voice standing in a shadow. "What are you talking about?!" Said Emily confused.."You and I, maybe this is bad, we should stop…" It was Alison.. She came closer to Emily.. "I'm confused, I don't know what I want Emily.. I think I should go, forget about me…" she said."No! You're lying, please, don't do this to me again. I don't want to forget about you..about US!" Emily raised her voice.. " I'm sorry…." Alison gave her a last kiss and left.

Emily woke up, she was sweating. What a nightmare! Emily thought… it made her feel really sad, what if it happens for real? What if Alison gets scared and backs off? It was hard for Emily to believe Alison loved her, but if she didn't she wouldn't have sex and she wouldn't risk anything for her. That thought cheered Emily up. Before she fell asleep again, she was imagining what it'd look like if Alison was back and with her…

( GUYS, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS FANFIC… I HADNT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE … BUT YOU DESERVE IT… I GET IT IF IT'S NOT GOOD, I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN. I FORGOT WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT :D )


	7. Chapter 7

It's been more than a week and Emily still hasn't heard from Alison. Was she okay? Emily wondered… But she knew that Alison's been through a lot and that she's strong. She was always a step ahead of -A. She's definitely fine.

When Emily met the liars at lunch time, they talked about Ezra. Spencer had been looking for clues from Ali's diary and found out that Ezra might been -A. Then Aria found some papers - a novel about Alison, which Ezra was writing. But as it seems - Ezra isn't -A, although he is a LIAR. He knew Alison and he knew who Aria was when they first met, actually, he knew everything. It was a big deal to the liars that Ezra knew many of things about Alison and the liars…and also Aria was really broken hearted, so they tried to cheer her up. Emily felt a bit bad for her, because she was really happy with Alison and she couldn't tell them. But that's what happens in life, you're happy, but your friends aren't…and when they're happy and in love, you're not.

After school Emily'd had a swimming lesson and after she met the girls at the Brew, even though she didn't feel like going out,she was not in the mood because of Ali — When you miss someone when you're in love with them, it always feels like forever..Doesn't matter if you didn't see them for a day..or a week..because you feel the same - you miss them so much —. She had coffee and then told the girls she's got some homework to do and she went home.

It was a warm night, Emily's window was open, she was on her laptop, sitting by the table in her purple t-shirt and grey shorts. When she finished her homework, she watched some funny youtube videos about dogs and cats, then she started to watch some music videos instead. While she was watching and listening to Say Something by A Great Big World music video she felt like someone was watching her. Someone was definitively in her room. She looked around and then she froze. She was catching her breath, she couldn't believe who she saw.

(Imagine you're listening to Say Something!)

It was Alison. "Emily…I missed you so much…" Emily was looking at her, she was completely speechless. She stood up and ran towards Alison and gave her a tight hug. After a few minutes of silence…she broke the hug, looked into Alison's eyes and kissed her. "Oh, Alison! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!…Don't do this to me again. I haven't heard from you, couldn't you send me a text or give me a call?!" said Em. Alison looked at Emily with her sweet sad eyes, held her hand. " I'll explain later, I promise, but right now, I just want to be with you and enjoy every minute that I spend with you, I need you. "


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING 3**

Chapter 8

"Since you're here, we could watch a movie..What do you think?" Asked Emily and kissed Alison on lips.

"Yeah, why not :) What movie would you like to watch? I haven't seen a movie with someone for a while…" Ali looked a bit sad, Emily noticed.

"Should we order some pizza? I'm hungry :)" she said quickly.

"Yes, please!:) Emily, you're the best! I'm so happy I'm here with YOU. I couldn't be happier!"

"No Ali, I couldn't be happier, what kind of pizza would you like me to order, I'm thinking Hawaiian?"

"That sounds great!" Ali smiled and gave one of her Ali's sexy looks.

Emily was extremely happy Ali was there, she went downstairs to the kitchen and ordered pizza, meanwhile Alison was waiting for her in the living room, where they were about to watch a film.

When Emily came back she brought soda cans with her, she offered Ali some. They were talking about the girls and stuff until the pizza delivery came. Emily tipped them and went back to the living room with pizzas.

"Oh my god, it smells delicious! I love the smell!"

"What else you love?" Emily winked at Alison.

"Well, I also love pizza…" Ali laughed..

Emily aprroached Alison. "And…?" Their lips were only a few inches apart. Ali looked into Emily's eyes, breathed deeply "And….." after that Alison started to kiss Emily, they were kissing for about 2 mins, then Alison broke their kiss. "and I love you, Emily." She smiled at her. "But.. could we please eat those pizzas? I'm starving" Alison blushed. 'She's so cute!" Emily thought to herself.

When they finished eating pizzas, Alison helped Emily with cleaning up.

"So, Hanna told me about this movie, she said it was really lovely and those songs were amazing.."

"Songs?!" Alison looked confused.

"I know, you don't like movies where people sing, but please! Watch this one with me!"

"Okay, what's it called?"

"Um.. Frozen"

"Frozen? Well, if it makes you happy, I'll watch it with you"

"Yaaay! You're so sweeet! Thank you, I'll put it on." She gave Ali a quick kiss and went to get the dvd.

After a while, they were watching the scene when Anna is singing and asking Elsa to come out of her room. "Do you wanna build a snowman, Ali? Emily laughed. "Go away, Emily!" Alison laughed too a pushed Emily away from her. "Hey! That's rude!" Emily laughed again and jumped on Alison, Alison was pretending she didn't like it, but after a while, she gave up, hugged Emily and kissed her on her forehead. They continued watching frozen.

After another while. Emily was singing "Let it goooo, let it goooo…" When Alison interrupted.

" I thought you haven't seen it before…"

" I haven't, but Hanna's got the song on her iPhone and she kept playing it and singing it, it's very catchy..Don't you think?

"I must admit that it is, I like the lyrics."

When they finished the movie, they were cuddling. Emily kissed Alison and she kissed her back.

"That was moving! What I love about this film that a girl saved a girl's life. Not a prince or a boy. But a girl, even though they're sisters. You can tell that there's something gay about it!" said Emily.

"That's true… They'd look cute together. Would you like to go upstairs? Ehm… to your bed?" Alison winked and went upstairs, Emily followed her.

— and then I guess you all know what happened… haha —


	9. A NEW STORY - WHAT HAPPENED AFTER S05E07

WHAT I'M GONNA SAY MIGHT MAKE YOU MAD. HOPEFULLY IT WON'T. MANY MONTHS HAVE PASSED SINCE I UPDATED THIS FANFIC. WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ON THE SHOW RIGHT NOW. SO I WAS THINKING I'D SKIP IT AND I'D CONTINUE WITH WHAT'S GOING ON ON THE SHOW - EMILY, WHO'S CONFUSED AND HER FEELINGS AND SHE CALLED PAIGE AND ALMOST SLIPPED THAT SHE LOVED HER. I DON'T WANT TO START A NEW FANFIC.

I HOPE YOU WON'T BE MAD AND THAT YOU WILL LIKE IT.

—

When Emily hang up the phone she started thinking.

'Oh my god… what was that? I almost said I love Paige? I don't even know who I love or what I want. This couldn't be worse! Whom do I love? That's a question I can't answer at this moment, what if I don't love anyone? I mean, I really like Paige and Alison? She's Alison, she's my first love, my first girl kiss, I will always have feelings for her. I can't stop it, it won't go away… How am I supposed to sort this out?'

Emily gasped. Got up from her bad and went to have a hot shower. When she finished, she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Instead of thinking about Alison or Paige she decided she'd read a book. Even thought she didn't want to think about neither of those girls, she picked a book called Great Expectation written by Charles Dickens. She remembered when Ali read her a few lines when they were at the school library before she went missing. She had put a piece of paper in between pages where the lines was. She opened the book where the paper was and read those lines **- ****"****I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be.****"**** -**

*Did Ali really loved me? Was she trying to tell me that her feelings were real? A few days ago she told me those kisses hadn't been just for practice. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her that night and actually she DID return those feelings. It was beautiful, I want to kiss her every time I see her but I can't! What if she's lying to us again, it's really hard to trust someone who's been lying as much as Alison. But those kisses, they didn't feel fake. I don't think she was lying about it. Oh, really? I'm thinking about Ali again!*

Emily closed the book and put it back on the shelf. She was thinking what else she could read when her eyes stopped on a book called Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Emily loved that book, she took it and went back on the bed. She'd began to read and within a few second she fell into wizarding world and forgot about Alison or Paige.

The next morning Emily woke up in a good mood, she went down to have breakfast and after that she went to pick up Alison from DiLaurentis' house. When Em arrived Alison was waiting for her outside of her house. She look gorgeous. Her hair was straight and she wore a black jacket with a white blouse and a skirt. Emily got out of the car. Alison smiled and approached her.

'Thank you for picking me up, Em. It really means a lot to me.' She touched her hand and continued 'I'm really scared these days and you're the only one I feel safe with. I hope I'm not bothering you with this.'

She went around the car and got in. Emily was already behind the wheel.

'It's fine, Ali. Really, I want to keep you safe. You've been gone for a long time and I don't want that to happen again.'

Ali smiled at Emily and Emily smiled back.

When they got to school they saw the rest of their group standing outside the building waiting for them. Aria was the one who said hi when Em and Ali got closer. They didn't have much time to talk because they'd be late for their classes. Em had a math class with Hanna and went with her, she waved at Ali and disappeared. Spencer walked Ali to her class and then went to her own - Physics. Aria went to see (guess who) Ezra.

At the lunch break they talked about normal stuff. Nothing special. When they were leaving the table Hanna asked Ali if she could have a word with her….

After school Emily was dropping Alison off at her house.

' What did Hanna tell you? I saw you two talking…' Asked Emily.

' Oh, she apologised for last night and I asked her if I could crash at her house for a few days. My dad's going away, but I don't want to go with him and he wouldn't let me be in the house by myself and to be honest I wouldn't want to be alone.'

' You should've told me! I would ask my mom. I'm sure she'd say yes. -Er, I think she would… Why didn't you tell me anything?'

' Em, please, don't take this personally, but I wouldn't want to be in your house. Your mom, I like her, but it looks like she doesn't like me that much and she's way different. I'm sure Hanna's mom'd let me stay there.'

' Okay…'

When Em dropped Ali off she went straight home. When she got home she checked her phone if she didn't have any new message, but she didn't. Paige hasn't texted or called her back. She turned her phone off, went upstairs to her room, opened the Harry Potter book and started to read….


	10. A NEW STORY - Chapter 10(2)

'_I have to leave, Emily. I__'__m sorry, but I can__'__t stay any longer__… ' _

'_But__… __you can__'__t leave now! After all that__'__s happened between us?! You can__'__t leave_

_me again! We__'__ll find out who__'__s A and everything will be the way it was!__'_

'_Will we? Because it looks like we will never find out who A is and I can__'__t live like_

_this!__'_

'_Do you think I can? It__'__s not easy for anyone, Alison! It__'__s not just your battle.. We__'__re_

_in this mess it together now!__'__'Em, I__'__m sorry, but I can__'__t stay here just because of_

_you, okay? Those kisses were nice, but that__'__s it.__'_

'_That__'__s it? Does it mean anything to you? Do you care about me? I can__'__t tell, why_

_are you breaking my heart again?! I thought you__'__ve changed!__' _

'_Oh, Em, don__'__t be naive! People never change!__'_

Em woke up and looked around. It was just a dream, she thought to herself and felt relieved. It was really easy for Em to not trust Ali again. After all that's happened… When Ali broke her heart and now she's back and she keeps lying to other people. Maybe she lies to Emily, too… That's what Emily didn't know and was afraid of. Getting heartbroken again.

*a new text message*

'Em, have you heard what happened? -A broke into Marin's home when Ali was there! Meet you there in 15 min?

- Spencer'

'I haven't. See you there.' Em replied. She got up and went to the bathroom.

'Em! I'm so glad you're here! Last night was terrible. I wish you could be here with me.'

Ali ran towards Emily and gave her a hug. Emily looked around looking awkward.

'Er—, yea, it's good that you're alright.'

Ali broke the hug and looked into Emily's eyes, but Emily looked away and went to see Hanna. Ali froze and looked confused. Spencer noticed what happened and asked.

'Does anyone want some tea?'

'Yes, please.' Said Aria, who also noticed what just happened.

Later that day at school, Emily talked to Sydney. Apparently Paige hasn't been back at school after that incident with the dead rat. However that wasn't all Sydney wanted to tell her…

'I was thinking… Would you like to get some coffee after school?'

'Sure, why not. Will we meet there or do you want to go together? I can take us.'

'Meet you there. I have to go now, see you later.'

'See ya…'

'I've been looking for you.' said a familiar voice.

'Alison…..Hey… Why were you looking for me?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere after school?'

'Er—, Ali, I've already got some plans. Sorry.'

'Oh, um, what plans? Ali smiled, though you could see in her eyes that it made her feel quite sad.

'Sydney asked me if I wanted to get some coffee with her.'

'Sydney, I don't like that girl, there's something weird about her I can feel it. I'm not sure if you should hang out with her, she's a friend of Paige's?

'Yeah, right, Alison. Don't tell me who I should go out with, could you? Sydney is a good girl and yes, she knows Paige, but it doesn't mean anything.' said Em angrily.

'Relax, Em! What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately… I don't like this. Did I do anything bad to you? You can tell me, we can talk about it…'

'Talk about what? I'm sorry, Ali, but I need to get to class.' Em left…

After school Emily went to have a coffee with Sydney, they talked about swimming. When and how they fell in love with swimming and how Emily feels right now, when she knows she can't be a professional swimmer anymore. After that Emily went home to have a dinner with her mom and after that they watched a film together.

When Emily got into her room, she sat by the window and looked outside. It was sunset. Emily loved those pink-shadow. It looked beautiful…a bit magical.

'I screwed it up today with Alison. I should control myself when I'm angry. Was she jealous or what? What's her deal anyway. I'm so confused and Paige? She hasn't texted me yet. Should I call her again? To check up on her…. I guess I shouldn't if she wanted to talk to me, she would. I just feel so sorry for her, it's all my fault. I made her to tell me those names. I'm sure that's why it happened to her. I wish I could tell her how sorry I am. I wished she talked to me…..

It was saturday, Emily looked outside her window, the day was sunny and beautiful. She's finally got some sleep, she's had some weird dreams lately. She looked at her phone and there was a missed call from Alison. Em put her phone away and went to brush her teeth, when she got back someone knocked on her door.

'Come in..' Said Emily.

The door opened and there was Alison.

'Ali? What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd surprise you. I brought breakfast.' As Ali said that she showed Em 2 coffees and a paper bag. 'I brought tall Americano for you and some donuts.'

'That's very nice of you!Um, thank you, really. I couldn't have asked for a better breakfast.'

They sat down on Em's bed, Ali passed the coffee to Em and let her choose a donut. They were eating and talking about stuff, they were talking mostly about nice things that happened before Ali went missing. They laughed and had a great time. After a while there was that awkward silent when they were looking into each others eyes and not saying anything. Emily didn't know if she should DO something or not. She smiled at Ali and Ali smiled back.

'Er—,Ali, thank you very much for coming here today, it was great having you here, I'm sor—'

But Emily couldn't finish her sentence, because Ali pressed her lips on hers and started to kiss her.

Ali put her hand into Emily's hair and grabbed them softly. Emily leaned on Ali and looked into Ali's eyes and then looked at Ali's lips. Her lips were beautiful. Alison smiled at Emily,you could see her beautiful temples which made her look even more cute - which was almost impossible -, after that Ali put her hand on Emily's neck and pulled her closer to herself and kissed her. They were kissing again, Emily hand went on Alison's neck then a bit down…but when she reached Alison's breast someone rang the bell ring. Both of them froze. They looked at each other for a second than Emily got up and went downstair, Ali went after her. Before she opened the door she asked who was there.

It was Hanna….


	11. A NEW STORY - Chapter 11(3)

It was Hanna -

'Hanna? What are you doing here?!'

'Er—, I wanted to go shopping, but I can see you're busy…so, I better go'

Emily looked at Alison and Ali nodded. Hanna was about to go when Emily said.

'Hanna? Why don't you come in? Wanna watch a movie or something? We could make some popcorn and I've got some potato chips…'

What Hanna really loved was food. She turned back, look at both of them and smiled.

'Well, why not? Sounds delicious, I mean, it sounds like fun!' and she went inside Em's house.

The girls were watching a movie and they a good time after that they decided to play a game. They agreed on Scrabble. Alison was actually really good at Scrabble and so was Emily, Hanna not so much which made her a bit angry.

'Ugh…This is boring! Could we do something less boring?!' asked Hanna…

'Like what?!'

Said Em, but Hanna wasn't listening because she was too busy looking into her phone.

'Hanna, are you listening?'

'Oh, sorry, you know what?Never mind, I gotta go anyway.'

'Where are you going all of the sudden?'

'That's none of your business. Bye' And she left.

'I bet it's Caleb. She's been acting weird since he came back. I think he's a bad influence' said Alison looking worried.

'Yea, I've noticed it.. She's been drinking and acting childish lately, but Caleb is a good guy, I don't get this..Nevertheless, it's not our business, so.. why don't we talk about something else?'

'Or we could do something instead' Alison got up, approached Emily and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

'Um, about that.. Ali, I… I'm gonna be honest with you. Even though I really like kissing you and I've been dreaming about this for a long time… At this moment.. I just can't, I'm really confused about my feelings, I mean… The rat thing that happened to Paige was because of me and I feel really guilty and I like Paige and… I don't really know what to do and I need to figure it out, but I need some time. I hope you'll understand this. I think we shouldn't be doing this right now…' It looks like somebody pull Ali's heart out of her body and put a knife through it. She was speechless. Emily put her hand on Ali's cheek. 'I do like being with you and I don't regret anything that's happened since you're back in Rosewood.' Ali looked into Emily's brown eyes and gave a small smile, she took a deep breath and said 'I understand… and I know I hurt you back then and when I was gone I kept thinking about you and I felt really bad. I shouldn't have rejected you in the locker room, but -A was watching me. Well, it wasn't just about -A, You had this great power over me which you didn't even know and I was afraid of what the power could do to me. I have never felt like this about anyone in my life and now that I'm back and honest to myself…to you. I feel different..I feel happy and alive. I should've been scared of -A or my feelings before. It could've changed everything. This thought is what keeps me awake when I go to bed, I keep imagining what it'd be like if I was honest…if I returned those feelings.' There was a silent moment for a second…You could see a tear coming down Ali's face. 'You should know that I still have those feelings for you, it didn't go away, not even when I was gone. I can be myself when I'm with you and that's really important to me, you're the only one who really knows me.' Alison looked like a beautiful little puppy, Emily thought to herself…. *She's so gorgeous even when she cries! She really means what she's just said. This makes it even harder for me…What will I do?*

Emily hugged Ali, she had no idea what she should say. She could feel Ali's heart beating so fast. They were hugging and not talking to each other for at least 15 minutes. Emily broke the silent when she asked Ali if she wanted to go to Spencer's who invited Emily for lunch. Ali agreed.

After lunch at Spencer's, the girls - Aria, Spencer, Emily and Alison talked about -A. They found it suspicious that -A hasn't written anything since the last attack on Ali. They had a feeling that -A was planning something big and dangerous, but what? After two hours Melissa came home so the girls decided to go.

Emily gave Ali a lift to Hanna's. When she turned the engine off she could feel Ali's eyes watching her.

'Thank you, Emily.'

Emily stared into Ali's eyes.

'It was nothing.'

Ali got closer to Emily and gave her a small soft kiss. When she realised what she's done, she quickly backed off. Emily looked a bit bewildered…

'I'm sorry, Emily, I shouldn't have done it… I didn't even know what I was doing..It just… felt normal, I'm really sorry. Good night, Em.'

Ali got out of the car..when she came to the door she looked back at Emily and waved at her, Emily waved back, started the engine and left.

When Ali got inside she received a text message.

'Someone'll have a broken heart.. Your feelings you should've hide. Don't think I'll let you be happy with her. -A'


End file.
